An embodiment relates generally to vehicle-to-pedestrian communication.
Under certain situations, such as city traffic, vehicles must travel safely when driving in close proximity to pedestrians and pedestrians must be cognizant of the surrounding vehicles. Pedestrians are typically aware of vehicles in close proximity to them due to the sound of the running engine and tire noise such as those vehicle traveling at higher speeds. However, since vehicles are becoming increasingly quieter, pedestrians may be less likely to hear a vehicle in close proximity, particularly those traveling at slower speeds. The reduction in noise of the engine is due to enhanced noise suppression in internal combustion engines as well as the emergence of hybrid and electric vehicles. Electric vehicle may produce little or no engine or tire noise under some operating conditions (e.g., low speed). The actuation of the horn by the driver to alert pedestrians as to the presence of the vehicle, although effective, is often viewed as a rude or annoying behavior and requires manual intervention by the driver of the vehicle. In addition, cyclists are often approached and passed by vehicles traveling in a same direction and may be unaware of the vehicle approaching until the vehicle is within a close proximity to the cyclist. The beeping of a vehicle horn may further startle the cyclist causing unwanted or jerky maneuvering of the bicycle. Therefore, there exists a need to better forewarn the pedestrian on a bicycle or a walking pedestrian of the vehicle, as well as the need to better forewarn the driver of the vehicle of a presence of a pedestrian in the vicinity of the vehicle. Such needs are viewed of as particular importance to visually-impaired pedestrians that largely depend on vehicle sound cues for safe travel and wayfinding.